Fight Night
by nessier15
Summary: Felix decides to take Tamora to "Street Fighters" for an evening out and they take Ralph and Vanellope along with them. Only Tamora/Felix paring, Vanellope and Ralph are only with them as friends! One-shot.


**Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Street Fighter***

Felix was getting ready to step into the _Fix-It Felix Jr._ portal with Ralph. The two of them were on their way to pick up Calhoun and Vanellope to go watch a fight in _Street Fighter_.

"Good game today, Felix! I hope I didn't hit you too hard on the head with those last few bricks. My bad," Ralph told Felix.

"No problem at all, brother! Besides, gettin' to see Tammy is like a thousand hammers fixing all the problems in the world," Felix replied giddily.

He and Tamora had been dating for a few months now, and every time Felix saw her he always felt so cheerful! Ralph wasn't sure if he had ever seen Felix look or act so happy.

Ralph smirked at the sappy smile on his friends face. "So I take it your relationship is going pretty good, huh?"

"Good doesn't even begin to describe it, Ralph! I'm just so, excuse my language, darn happy with her! She's so smart, and gorgeous, and brave, and everything I could ever dream of! I don't know how I ended up with such a dynamite gal, but I sure hope I'm as good to her as she is to me," he sighed, honey-glow apparent on his face, which caused Ralph to chuckle.

Ralph patted him on the back. "You got it bad Felix."

"I sure do Ralph…I sure do…" he replied, going into some daydream about him and Tamora which caused Ralph to roll his eyes. Sure, he was happy for his friend, but there was only so much of the kissing, the goo-goo eyes, the eight-bit hearts always hovering around Felix's head, and the flirting between the handyman and the drill sergeant that he could take.

The cart stopped abruptly once they reached Game Central Station and Felix immediately began to look around for his girlfriend, a strong sense of urgency in his eyes. Game Central Station was bustling with people today, as it was the start of a three day weekend. Mr. Litwick had closed for a short vacation and Felix was excited for the break, knowing he was going to try to spend every minute of it with Tamora.

Felix had a long list of plans for the two of them to do that weekend, and he hoped he was starting in right with taking her to a fight. He didn't really care for fighting, but when he'd brought the idea up to Tamora, she seemed interested. He had invited Ralph and Vanellope to come too, as Vanellope had also seemed intrigued at the idea of watching a real fight.

Ralph, on the other hand, still wasn't too sure he wanted Vanellope to come along; the kid was crazy enough already. Fighting and Vanellope just didn't seem like a great idea in his opinion, but Vanellope had annoyed him to a point where he decided it would just be better to give in and let her come just this once.

"There they are," Ralph said as he spotted Sarge talking to his best friend.

"Stinkbrain! Hammertime! Took you guys long enough!" the nine year old president of Sugar Rush called upon seeing Ralph and Felix walk towards her.

"Hey, Fartfeathers, hope you had a nice day too," Ralph said sarcastically. "Hi, Sarge."

"Hi, Vanellope! Uh, h-hi T-Tamora!" Felix stuttered, staring in awe at his love.

Whenever Felix saw his dynamite gal, despite the fact they'd been dating for months now, he got a horrible case of the jitters. The fact that she had swapped her standard issue military armor for khakis and a tight fitting work out shirt wasn't helping either.

"Wreck-It. Felix," Tamora said, showing off a rare smile as she bent down to give the handyman a kiss on the cheek, causing Felix to let out a very awkward giggle.

Vanellope expressed her opinion of the couple's sappiness by releasing a small gag, met by a warning look from Ralph. She merely shrugged him off and blew a raspberry.

"Ahem. If you and Sargent Smooch-a-lot here are finished making out, can we go?" she asked Felix impatiently once he had pulled away from the sergeant's kiss, causing him to blush.

Tamora rolled her eyes. "All right, you little crumb snatcher. Let's move out," she said as the group started to walk towards where the port to _Street Fighter_ was located.

Vanellope squealed and began to glitch from excitement as they walked. "So, are we gonna watch some people get their butts kicked?"

"You bet, kid," Ralph told her, "make sure you thank Zangief later. He got these tickets especially for us."

Being from the game, Zangief had hooked them up with nice tickets in very close proximity to where the fights took place. He told Ralph they were "VIP" tickets, but there was only so much luxury you could get when going to see a fight in an 8-bit game. Nonetheless, Ralph was thankful for Zangief's kindness.

"So, who do ya think will win?" Vanellope asked Calhoun.

"Well, Ryu's got a strong enough right hook, but that Chun-Li chick has got excellent form and speed. Talk about power. I put my money on her," Tamora said with a smirk.

Vanellope looked impressed at the older woman's knowledge of fighting.

She looked at Tamora thoughtfully. "Hey Sarge, do you think you could teach me how ta throw a punch?"

Ralph answered faster than Tamora could respond. "Definetly not. That's the last thing we need you to know how to do, Princess Fartface."

He received menacing a look from both Calhoun and Vanellope.

"I believe I was talkin' to the blonde, Burpbreath!" Vanellope retorted.

"And besides, it's not like she's gettin' into any fights, Wreck-It," Calhoun said, turning back to Vanellope, "maybe later, rookie."

Ralph rolled his eyes.

_"Girls…" _he thought.

In all honesty, Felix also thought that it would probably be best if Vanellope didn't learn how to throw a punch, but kept quiet, holding onto his girlfriend's hand as they reached the port.

Zangief was waiting outside to escort them to their seats.

"Ralph, my good friend! And you brought Felix too, I see!" he said in his Russian accent. "And who are these lovely ladies, may I ask?"

"President Vanellope Von Schweetz, at your service!" Vanellope called, bowing for dramatic effect.

Calhoun stared flatly at the burly man, not exactly happy she'd been referred to as 'lovely'.

"Sergeant Tamora Calhoun, civilian. But you are to only call me Sergeant Calhoun, understand?"

"Er, yes ma'am. Pleased to meet you both! Now if you'll follow me…" he said as they boarded the cart. "Do you all know how after-hours Street Fighter works?"

They all shook their head.

"Ok then, well, it's pretty much just like normal Street Fighter except no bad guys and game only goes through seven, five minute rounds. Tonight we have fighting Ryu and Chun-Li, as I told Ralph, and that is about it!" he said as the cart rolled up.

The arena was actually quiet crowded, and the foursome spotted many familiar game characters who they didn't really expect to be there; like Frogger, Pinky, and Pac-Man all sitting together sharing a laugh. _Street Fighter_ was sort of a hang out for anyone looking for a good time.

Zangief led them to their seats, which were conveniently located on a platform right next to the area where the fighters would be.

"Do you want to stay, Zangief?" Felix asked politely.

"No thank you, Felix. Zangief has promised Clyde to meet him at Tapper's. I hope you all enjoy the fight though! But look out for stray ninja stars. Chun-Li has very good aim," he said as he walked away, leaving the characters in confusion.

"Hey, Ralphie, you wanna buy me some ninja stars as souviners?" Vanellope smirked, causing Ralph to groan as he shook his head.

Felix turned to look at his girlfriend, who was scowling. "Tammy, you ok sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Fix-It. I just don't like the way that Ken guy keeps starin' at me like he's some sort of high school boy," she said, pointing at Ken who was sitting a few seats away, and was staring at her like a hound on a piece of meat.

Felix tried to ignore Ken, pushing the thought that someone would be making goo-goo eyes at his girlfriend out of his head. Instead, he tried to reassure her that everything was fine.

_"Maybe he's just…spacey…"_ Felix thought to himself.

"I'm sure he's just day dreaming or something."

"Yea, about me in a hot tub," Tamora retorted, causing Felix's face to redden.

He was busy trying thinking of something else he could tell her that could push those thoughts out of her head when a very electronic sounding voice was heard throughout the arena.

"READY PLAYER 1…RYU," it boomed, as Ryu walked onto the arena, waving to the crowd.

"Boo!" Vanellope screeched, causing Ralph to quickly put his hand over her mouth.

Felix looked at Tamora, who was now staring at the arena instead of Ken. He smiled; based on the smirk on her face she was enjoying herself. Felix turned to see if Ken was still staring at her, and to his content he wasn't even there.

"READY PLAYER 2…CHUN-LI."

The group watched as a woman a little smaller than Tamora walked out. She too was smiling and waving at the crowd.

"Aw yeah!" Vanellope whooped excitedly, causing those around the group to stare at her.

Tamora chuckled. "Can it, Princess, the fight hasn't even started yet," she said as she squeezed Felix's hand a little, causing him to grin even wider (as if it were possible).

The fighters walked out to the middle of the arena and stood in a fighting pose, preparing to fight.

"READY…BEGIN."

The two characters began to fight with somewhat jerky movements similar to those of dancing Nicelanders.

Vanellope was obviously enjoying herself. "KILL HIM!" she yelled.

"Now hold on, Squirt. There are seven rounds, so we'll probably see the action pick up during round five. Four if we're lucky." Calhoun told her. She turned around to ask Felix if he was having fun, but instead of Shortstack, she was met with Ken's face.

"Hey, baby," he said mischievously, "I'm a pretty good fighter too, ya know. How bout' after this round you check out some of my moves…" he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he did so.

Felix, who had just realized that Ken had indeed been checking his girlfriend out, was now very red in the face, except this time it wasn't Calhoun induced honey-glow.

"Now that's no way to speak to a lady," he scolded, trying to keep calm.

He looked at Tamora, who he realized was extremely close to punching this jerk square in the face, however, he and Tamora both thought it probably was best not to make a scene with an entire arena of random arcade characters sitting around in it.

"Listen kid, I don't want any trouble, so why don't you go back home to your mama's house," she grunted, trying to keep her cool. The only thing really keeping her from punching him was Felix's hand, which he had gently placed over her clenched fist and the expression on Felix's face. One of kindness and gentleness. She almost got lost in his expression, but Ken interrupted her thoughts before she got very far.

"For one thing, I happen to be 23, unlike this kid with a hammer sitting next to you, who is probably, like, 12?" he sneered. "For another, I normally don't like to hit girls, especially hot ones like you babe."

"Neither do I, which is why I haven't knocked the living day lights out of you yet. Now scram," Tamora spat, shooting him a vicious look that could have killed a whole fleet of cybugs.

Even Ken realized that his tactics weren't working out, and he quickly decided that it was in his better interest to leave Tamora alone. He also realized death was not on his wish-list today, nor was being beat up by a drill sergeant.

After Ken had left, Felix turned to Tamora, who was still glaring in the direction Ken had left from.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I probably should have beat him up for you or stopped him but-"

The rest of his sentence was left a mystery, as Tamora had proceeded to silence him with a kiss.

"You did fine, Fix-It," she said, smirking at the handyman.

"But, I-"

"You did fine."

"So there's a sideshow with the _Street Fighter_ fight, is there? You shoulda beat him up!" Vanellope pouted, upset that Calhoun hadn't done so.

"Shut up, Princess, unless you wanna end up like your pal Ken over there," Tamora said, pointing in the direction he had left in.

"Ehh, he was a big baby anyways. Anyways, you just missed a stellar blow to Ryu's face, you shoulda seen it!" Vanellope squealed, glitching from Ralph's shoulder to a seat next to Calhoun.

* * *

A few rounds later, much to Ralph and Felix's terror, Vanellope and Calhoun were standing up yelling at Ryu and calling him names. The fight started getting pretty brutal sometime after round three, and now the girls were really getting into it. Ryu was staggering and it was apparent that he was close to being knocked out.

"Come on ya sissy! Don't get back up, you've lost! We know you're done for!" Calhoun yelled, practically in the arena now.

"Doodoo brain, you should have thought about that drop kick **before** Li brought out those ninja stars! Now yer done for! DONE FOR I SAY!" Vanellope cried dramatically.

"Do ya think we should tell them to calm down?" Ralph whispered to Felix.

"No, or they'll start yelling at us too," Felix replied, watching Tamora practically rip her hair out in frusturation that Ryu wasn't out yet. He and Ralph were beginning to feel bad for Ryu, who was viciously getting his butt kicked by Chun-Li.

"Darned, son of a slot machine! Don't get back up! Ugh, oh whatever," she groaned, "KILL HIM, LI!"

Then, with a final, very harsh blow to the stomach, Ryu was finally knocked out by Chun-Li, who was now standing victoriously over his unconscious body.

"Alright! You da man! You da...er… woman!" Vanellope called, still very excited by all the action.

It took a few minutes before Calhoun and Vanellope (more so Vanellope) had regained their sanity.

"C-can we go now?" Felix said, a bit scared after watching that entire fight. He made a mental note to never get into an argument with anyone from _Street Fighter_.

"Sure can, Shortstuff," Calhoun told him as she tried to get Vanellope to stop gripping onto the bars separating the crowd from the fight.

* * *

After walking Vanellope back to Sugar Rush and Ralph to Fix-It Felix (Felix insisted that he walk Calhoun back to Hero's Duty), Felix and Calhoun stood outside Hero's Duty, saying good night for the evening.

"Thanks for the fun evening, Shortstuff," Calhoun said through a smirk as she continued to hold Felix's hand in hers.

"No, ma'am. Thank you! I had such a...delightfully terrifying time at the fight!" he told her causing her to laugh. "Sorry I didn't, you know, beat up Ken or anything. That wasn't acceptable of him. I should have done something."

"No, Fix-It, you did fine. You were the only thing keeping me from throttling him, to be honest, so you should feel proud of yourself, solider. Not that many people can say they've accomplished keeping my violent nature from actually killing someone."

"But, I didn't do anything!"

"No, but you being there with that stupid little look on your face kept me from hurting him. Your stupid, nice, always friendly lookin' little face. I don't know how, but ya did," she bent down and gave him a passionate kiss, which to Felix like lasted for eternity. But as long as it felt, it had to be cut short by the cruel realization of reality.

Tamora smirked at the expression on Felix's face, one of complete ecstasy and delight. She bent down to give him another one and whispered, "But don't mention it to anyone, got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" he squeaked, still woozy from the first kiss. Maybe it was true that nice guys finished last.

***Hello everyone! Sorry the ending wasn't so great (or the story in general), but oh well. "It Started With Pie" should be back up soon, and I'm so so sooo very sorry it took so long :/ . Thank you to everyone who has just taken the time to read this and reviews are much appreciated!***


End file.
